Old Friends, New Confusions
by ghostsandflowers
Summary: What if the thing blocking the Doctor from visiting Rose in the parallel universe had a hidden catch? What if, on a normal travel through space with Amy and River turned into finding themselves inside it? An 11th Doctor/Rose pairing.
1. Earth, the alien magnet

AN: Here's my first fanfiction! Hope you guys enjoy. This is an 11th Doctor/Rose Tyler pairing, though it doesn't come in until later. River and Doctor aren't married, and a few things have been switched a bit. Some of which you can hardly tell.

Chapter one:  
>Picking on Rory<p>

"So, where to today, Pond?" Asked the Doctor, racing to the other side of the TARDIS where the controls were, "Well, er, where does Rory want to go?" He glanced at Amy and Rory from across the TARDIS.  
>"Well, I dunno about Amy, but I'd like to stay on plain old earth for a day or two. I'm getting rather sick of vampires and robot jellyfish threatening to kill us, or killer statues posed to look like angels." Said Rory. Amy rolled her eyes.<p>

"You're so BORING Rory. Not every planet is dangerous, you know. And you weren't even there with the Weeping Angels. That was Doctor, River and me." She playfully punched him in the shoulder.  
>"It was a good description." Rory said defensively, rubbing his arm.<p>

"Where is River, anyway?" Asked Amy, rolling her eyes again as she turned to face the Doctor. He laughed.

"She's on Galtorica. Wherever we choose to go, we'll have to make a quick pit stop to pick her up." He smiled at them. "Let's drop Rory off on earth, and then after we grab River, we can choose. It'll be a ladies' day out. Well, two ladies and a Time Lord." He pressed some buttons and pulled some levers.

"You two better hold on to something." He glanced at Amy. "You should know this by now, of all people." He laughed.  
>Amy smirked at his little remark of a time when she'd fallen as they took off. He's certainly found that entertaining.<br>Amy and Rory gripped a bar tight. Doctor looked up, grinning.

"Off we go." He said. He pushed one last button, and off they went. He grinned bigger as the screeching sound filled the TARDIS as it took off. Amy rolled her eyes yet again and let go of the bar, regaining her balance and walking over to the Doctor.

"I honestly wish you'd take the breaks off." She said. "I wondered why it made that noise. Figured it was just a side-effect from the whole Time machine thing. But River oh-so-kindly pointed out that I was wrong." She smirked again.

Doctor sighed. "Be that as it may, I love that noise. 'Oh-so-kindly' she pointed it out, I _wanted _people like you to think it was a side-effect." He winked at her.  
>Amy looked thoughtful. "People like me." She muttered.<p>

Of course she'd known the Doctor had traveled with others. Many others. For years, he'd traveled, sometimes alone, sometimes with people. But, hearing it in this context made her wonder. 'People like her'...  
>Doctor glanced up. "Companions. People I've traveled with."<p>

She nodded. "I figured as much."

It was a bit silent for a moment. Rory wasn't quite sure what to do; he felt awkward. He put a hand in his pants pocket and pretended to be searching for something. Amy and the Doctor both looked down at the controls, the only sound being the screeching of the TARDIS.

After a few awkward moments, there was a bump, and the screeching stopped.

"We've landed!" Said the Doctor, swinging around the controls and pushing the door open. He inhaled the air deeply. "Ahh. Fresh, clean earth. Where anything can happen." He glanced back at Amy and Rory. "No, literally anything." He grinned and stepped outside.

Rory gave Amy an exasperated look. She grinned at him and followed the Doctor out. Rory followed close behind her. "Earth, the alien magnet. Home sweet home." He muttered as he stepped out. The TARDIS doors closed behind him.

"Well Rory, off you go. Amy and I have a bit of a distance to travel to get to Galtorica if we want any time to travel freely." Doctor said.

Amy grinned at Rory's expression. He looked as if he was being abandoned. "Oh, come on Rory. You wanted to stay on earth for the time being, so on earth you will stay. See you later!" She kissed him on the cheek and turned, walking back into the TARDIS looking pleased.  
>Doctor laughed. "I get why you married her." Then laughed again at Rory's next expression. "Joking! See ya Rory." He turned then, and followed Amy into the TARDIS. The doors closed behind him, leaving Rory with a final bemused expression.<p>

**AN: **Rose will most likely come in towards the next chapter or further. Reviews, please!


	2. Rose's Unnerving Start to the Day

**AN: **Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've had a really bad case of writers block, tons of homework AND I've been busy as heck. I've been coming back to this chapter and adding to it every now and then and it's FINALLY done. WHEW. Not to mention, I've also been adding to the third chapter too.. ;) That'll be done soon enough. One thing, pretend that the second, human Doctor doesn't exist... Like, as if he was never created. I sort of left that part out last time. Hope you guys enjoy :)

Chapter Two

Rose's Day

Rose Tyler sat up in bed. She glanced around her room, looking at pictures in frames and small statues on her desk and dressers. She laid back in her bed for a moment, taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes and re-counted her dream.

She was walking down the shore of what looked like a lake; A very recognizable lake. Not even a lake. It was Bad Wolf Bay she was walking down, wearing her worn jeans and blue T-Shirt. She stopped at the edge of the bay, without knowing why. Something told her to turn away from it. So she did. As she turned around, she noticed someone was standing behind her.

He was tall, handsome. Brown haired and happy looking, but with eyes that told a story, a story the spread over many years. Wearing a long, brown, striped suit, and holding a Sonic Screwdriver. She knew who this man was, and he seemed to show at least briefly in each one of her dreams.  
>This man was the Doctor.<p>

Rose say up quickly again and shook her head, trying to get him out of her mind.

"He's gone, Rose. Get over it." She grumbled. "You're dead, remember?" She sighed and jumped out of bed. As she readied to go to work in the shop down the street, she attempted to get the dream out of her mind.  
>She stopped brushing her hair for a moment and looked into the mirror. Studying her appearance, she muttered, "He'll find someone better, anyway."<br>Pulling the brush through her dirty-blonde hair once again, and wondered why she couldn't stop thinking about him. The dreams she got other nights left her wondering where he was, what he was doing, just for a moment, before he slipped her mind again. Was this a message? No, it couldn't be. The portal to the real world was closed. It was over.  
>Once she was prepared, wearing a new pair of jeans and a random shirt from her drawer, she walked down the stairs to the living room to find her mother in the kitchen, stirring something and watching the news, and her father on the couch, stretched out with a laptop.<p>

"Morning mum, dad." She said.

"Rose, there you are! I was afraid you were going to oversleep!" Said Jackie, flicking the volume on the TV down.  
>Rose hugged her mother, then bounced over to her father and kissed him on the cheek.<br>"Exactly why I have to go now. Love you two!" Rose said as she grabbed her jean jacket and pulled the door open.

"Stay out of trouble!" Jackie called as Rose shut the door.  
>Rose began her normal pace to the corner store, but started to slow for a moment as she had a thought. Not even a though, really... More a feeling. Something told her to miss work today, to take a stroll 'round the city. Rose wondered if this would be a good idea, but even as she questioned it, she pulled out her phone and began dialing her boss's cell number to call in for the day. She pressed the call button and had a mental argument with herself as it rang, whether she should skip or not. Just as she decided not to, someone answered.<p>

"Hello, James Allen speaking."  
>She cleared her throat. "hello Mr. Allen, Rose here." She said.<br>"Ah, Rose. Hello. What excuse do you have to miss work today?" Mr. Allen asked. Though Rose knew it was a joke, she frowned into the phone, for two reasons. The first being the fact that she'd only missed work 3 times in the past 6 months, two of which she was sick, and the third she felt she needed a day off.

The second was because, well, she didn't have a reason. A million things ran across her mind, her mother was sick and her father had to work, vice versa, her car broke down (Which wouldn't work, she knew instantly, because even her boss knew she lived just down the street.) But of all the things she thought, she decided to go with the one she tried so many times on her mother in grade school.  
>"I'm not feeling too well." She muttered. She gave a little cough to emphasize a bit. She heard Mr. Allen chuckle.<br>"Rose Tyler, I've worked with 19 and 20 years old's for years. You think I'll fall for that one?" He laughed again."Go ahead and take a day. I won't mark it, I suppose. But you better be on your guard rest of this week, got me?"

Rose smiled. "Thanks boss. I'll do my best."  
>"Good. See you tomorrow, then."<br>"Goodbye." She closed the phone and turned away from the corner store. Where to go... Rose sighed and started off towards town. She could go for a walk... But definitely not home. Her parents would question her for sure.

There were many things crossing her mind as she walked, though, there was one recurring image; The big blue box and the Doctor. He was saying goodbye for the last time... But that's almost all he did when he showed up in her thoughts. Their goodbye had been final and official. He was gone. But that goodbye had never left her mind completely. Always there, somewhere.  
>She knew she still loved him... Him and that blue box. How happy he was while he was traveling. They would have been perfect... Except for the fact that he would live on while she got older. He'd get sick of her eventually. But... It would have been worth it, to be with him until he was ready to leave. Of course, it would hurt a lot. Maybe too much to handle. If only she had be strong enough to hold on... She would have been able to stick around long enough to see just what would happen...<p>

She growled when she realized she couldn't stop thinking about it. It had never been this bad before... She had. To. For. Get.  
>Leaning against a brick building, facing the street, she gently banged her head against the brick. <em>Come on, Rose. It's over. Forget. <em>But she couldn't. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them to see someone standing in front of her.  
>"Oh! I... I'm sorry. You looked distressed." Muttered the boy about her age in front of her. "i wasn't sure if you were alright."<br>Rose glanced away. "I'm fine."  
>He looked at her intently, as intently as a shy boy can possibly look. "you sure?"<br>Rose looked at him. "Sure."  
>He wondered what a pretty girl was doing, halfway to town, facing the street, not doing really anything. But, he couldn't stop staring... "Do you... Ehm. Would you maybe want to meet me for coffee later?" He asked.<br>Rose stopped cold on the outside. But in her mind, it instantly became a working factory. _What about the Doctor? What would he think? What did it matter, he was gone. Who was this boy anyway? Doubt he could ever compare to... He's gone, Rose, give it up. Should I...? _  
>The boy looked at her. He could tell from her eyes that the answer would be no. "With someone?" he asked, glumly.<br>Rose snapped back up again. "Er, no. Not... not anymore." Wait, she had never been with the Doctor... Well, _been with _the Doctor. "I mean... No."  
>He looked at her still. "Then what? I know you have a reason." he thought for a moment. "Just get over a break-up? I get that..."<br>She wondered if that would be a good way to put it. "I guess you could say that." _If being sent into this world that just so happens to be a parallel universe, separated by the one I really love forever, who also just so happens to be an alien Time-Lord counts as "getting over a break-up."  
><em>He nodded. "i get it. if... if you ever need someone to talk to, or... Or if you'd like to go out sometime... Call me. My name's Beck." He pulled out a sticky note and scribbled down his number, and forced it into her hand.

She cleared her throat, pulling herself, again, out of her reverie. "Rose." She muttered.  
>"Nice to meet you, Rose." he said. He turned and walked away. Rose widened her eyes, not from the good type of shock. <em>What was THAT all about? <em>She wondered. Turning towards town again, the Doctor and his blue box momentarily out of her mind, she walked down the street, shoving the half crumbled sticky-note into her pocket without thinking...

**AN: **The end of the chapter :) Hope you liked. Honestly, a lot of this came from random inspiration. I don't have much creativity at the moment. The part with the random guy, Beck, was 1. Cause I needed more in the chapter and 2. because I figured poor Rose needed something to get the Doctor off her mind for a minute. XD Sorry bout the random boy, but yanno. More chapter space was needed. Anyway, next chapter soon (Hopefully.) to come. Thanks for the lovely reviews! 3


	3. She Was Special

**AN:** Still have writers block, but I've been fighting it! That shows a lot (That I've been fighting it.) Considering this chapter came much sooner than the last one.. .The last one was like a 3 month wait. O.O Anyway, Hope you enjoy!  
>Chapter Three<br>She Was Special.

The Doctor rushed over to the control panels again. Amy followed him over slowly, still thinking about what he had said earlier.

As he pressed some more buttons, she said, "Who did you travel with before?"

Doctor stopped, seemingly unconsciously. He thought for a moment, then went back to busily pulling levers.

"Well... There was Sarah-Jane. Sarah-Jane Smith and K-9. Then there was R... Well, Martha." He said. He seemed to be naming the first people he could think of, but at the same time, he seemed to be saving one for last.

"And Donna, and Captain Jack." He took a deep breath. "And Rose."

Amy thought for a moment. "Rose. She was special, wasn't she?" She asked quietly. Doctor hit a button and Amy threw herself onto the bar again as they set off for a second time.

The Doctor nodded carefully. Amy did the same and glanced away, though the Doctor spoke again.

"She was there with me through a lot. It was quite odd for a while... Without her. I wanted to travel alone for a bit, after she... Well." He shook his head a bit and turned to face Amy, leaning against the controls. He opened his mouth, obviously to make a conversation change, but Amy spoke first.

"What happened to her?"

Doctor seemed set on ignoring the question for a moment, but found himself answering. "She got sent to a parallel world. But the doorway there was closed. I can never see her again."

There was another silent moment. Amy frowned. "You're sure? It's completely impossible?" She hadn't seen Doctor get this sentimental before. She decided she didn't like it. She missed the happy version of him.

"I'm sure." He said. He didn't seem too fond of himself this way either. Amy smiled encouragingly.

"Well, maybe there's a way you haven't found yet." She said.

"I doubt it." Said the Doctor. He looked up at her, and realized she was attempting to make him feel better, and noticed that his pessimistic tone saddened her slightly.

"I mean, there's probably not a way. It just doesn't seem likely." He shifted a bit. Amy still looked a bit disappointed. He sighed. "Maybe we could... Search for a loophole sometime." He said, doubtfully. Amy smiled smugly.

There was another bump and the screeching stopped. The Doctor snapped out of depression mode quickly and bounded for the door.

"Time to go on a mini adventure!" He said as he kicked open the doors to the TARDIS.

"And that adventure would be?" Asked Amy, dropping the previous conversation as if it hadn't ever happened, just as Doctor seemed to be doing.

"Let's just say, it involves roaming a planet even I haven't been on to find a miss River Song." He said as he strolled out.

Amy followed. They walked out onto the surface of a planet that looked like the middle of a desert. It seemed to be completely deserted. There was nothing around anywhere. Amy looked at the Doctor.

"You sure this is where River went?" She asked, sounding unsure.

Doctor looked around, then said, "Yep, this is definitely Galtorica. Let's look around for a bit." He said.

Amy nodded and they began walking. It felt like a very long time to be walking to no where, but suddenly, out of the blue-  
>Amy screamed as something-or some<em>one-<em>landed in front of her. "RIVER. You scared me! Where'd you come from anyway?" Amy shouted.  
>River smirked. "Just paragliding around Galtorica."<br>"Why?"

"Eh. If you haven't noticed, it's not the most exciting planet."  
>"Then why," interjected the Doctor, "did you want to come here?"<br>"I wanted someplace new. I guess this is the first place that came to mind I've never been... And now I know why. But... My friend up there, who I met up with," She pointed up, to a person dangling in a parachute, "Wants to take me somewhere else. Mind if you guys head out alone today?" She asked.

Doctor looked at Amy, who shrugged. "Sure, why not?" She said. Doctor nodded.  
>"All right then. Come on Amy."<br>"No good-bye?" Asked River, mocking sadness.  
>"You know I hate that word." Said the Doctor sourly. But his tone changed when he said, "See you later."<br>River smirked again and nodded. "See you, then." She turned and ran after the parachute, slowly gliding to the surface of the planet. Amy rolled her eyes.  
>"So, all that walking for nothing, eh?" she sighed. "Time to find the TARDIS now. What a lovely walk that will be."<br>Doctor grinned. "Adventures are adventure. They always have some boring bits, but you have to wait, cause they'll get better." He strolled in front of her, walking in the direction that they had come. Amy smiled exasperatedly and followed him.

*******************

The walk back to the TARDIS was as boring as Amy predicted. Once they reached it though, and they were back inside, they started a debate on where to go.  
>"Where are we off to?" Amy asked.<br>"Well, I dunno. That's up to you, where do you want to go? Past? Future? Random planet? No, scratch that last one, I've had too many bad experiences with that."  
>Amy laughed. "You choose."<br>Doctor smiled. "Fine, roaming the galaxy 'till it's time to search for River it is, then." He pulled a lever, and the TARDIS seemed to take an auto-pilot sort of thing. He turned to her and smiled. "What to do now?"  
>Amy thought for a moment, and then decided she wanted some more info on Doctor's crush. "What was this Rose girl like? What did she do?"<br>Doctor's smile faded just slightly. He looked at Amy. "Why?"  
>Amy thought again. "Well, I'm not putting emphasis on any one person, especially myself, considering I'm with Rory," she smiled at the mention of him, then continued, "but you never seemed to show any interest toward any of your other companions. Any other glint in your eye when you said their name or anything. Just Rose. What was so special about her?"<br>Doctor's turn to think. What was special about her? Even he didn't know. It could always be her blonde hair... Or those striking brown eyes that seemed to pierce him through... But, no. It was her personality. Always eager to go... To move on and to see other places. Who saw him at his best and was the reason he had been at his worst. She never gave up, and always fought her hardest. That was why she was so special... Why he l...Lo... He had never said it before, though he knew it was the truth...  
>"She had blonde hair," he said quietly, "bleach blonde with bits of dark black that peeked out."<br>"Oh, so it was looks that made her special. Blue eyes, I'm guessing?" said Amy, mocking him slightly.

He shook his head. "No. It was more her personality. She had brown eyes." He wasn't sure which features he should mention. But, before he could speak again, they hit a hard bump.

"We haven't landed, have we? What happened to floating 'round space?" asked Amy.  
>The Doctor frowned. "We shouldn't have landed..." He stood up straight when he realized he'd been leaning against the wall and walked over to the door. Opening it a crack, he peeked out. His eyes opened wide.<p>

"Amy... that's no landing we just hit..." he muttered.

Amy froze. "What do you mean?"  
>"Let's just say, we might end up somewhere we weren't guessing we would..." He stuck his head out further. There was the proof he needed. Large chunks of rock were flying past the TARDIS, seeming to have been kicked hard, or being pulled towards something unseen. Everything around them was being sucked into to something that he couldn't see, but when the chunks or rock reached what was pulling them, they seemed to vanish.<p>

He slammed the door shut and ducked under the controls, realizing that he'd never actually been through a black hole while in the TARDIS, and not so sure as to how it would end up.

"Amy.. I suggest you hold on, or duck under here."  
>As Amy rushed underneath the controls, and began to question him, Doctor pulled himself up and began messing with buttons.<br>"Which would pull us out... How do we get out..." he muttered anxiously.  
>"Will you PLEASE explain what's going on here? Why am I hiding? What are you doing?" Amy yelled from under the controls. There were four more bumps that sounded more like collisions before Doctor responded, and after the fourth they could feel the TARDIS spinning fast.<br>"We're going into a black hole that could take us anywhere in the whole universe. And if you want my honest truth, I might not be able to get us back. Er, not instantly." He fell at the next collision, landing next to Amy, and holding tight onto the nearest bar.

Amy did the same, and not able to retain her horror, she screeched, "so we're flying towards a black hole that could take us ANYWHERE, and you CAN'T GET US BACK?"  
>Doctor bit his lip. "I might not be able to... We just have to see where we end up. I mean, it might be simple.. But... it might be like the portal to see Rose, completely closed off."<br>Amy glared fiercely at him. "I wish you hadn't given me your honest truth." She yelled. As scared as she was, she realized that she should stop herself from doing anything rash, stopping her chance that she could get home. She moved away from the Doctor quickly. As she did so, she thought of Rory. What if she could never she him again? Ever? Her family.. her friends... All gone, forever, just like Doctor's Rose...  
>She found herself brushing tears off of her face, the loud bangs and bumps from the clanging rocks completely gone for her. The Doctor realized this and moved towards her.<p>

"Amy... I'm sorry... This wasn't meant to happen, you know that, right? You know I'll try everything in my power to get back if we can't so easily. I promise." he looked at Amy intently and Amy looked at him. She noticed the truth gleaming in his eyes and realized that he wasn't lying. Why would he? She felt stupid. With the Doctor, she was sure to get home.  
>She nodded and brushed her tears away. She as did so, the spinning stopped completely, and moving of all sorts ceased. They hesitated for a moment before standing, which they seriously regretted as there was a huge thud and bump as the TARDIS officially landed. They crashed back to the floor and waited a longer moment this time to stand again.<br>"I'm nervous to look. You do it." Muttered Amy.  
>Doctor nodded and walked slowly to the door. He opened it a crack and looked. It was all familiar. He opened the door completely and stepped out.<br>"Amy... It's Earth." he said.  
>Amy looked outside. Green grass... Blue sky.. a few buildings... She was home! She had worried for nothing! She ran outside and spun around. "Yes! Earth! I'm home!" She sang happily.<br>Doctor grinned as he watched her, very relieved himself. But, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something impossible. Could it be...?  
>He glanced around and blinked, three times, hard, but it... <em>She <em>was there. It was her. It really was.  
>The Doctor's grin dropped to a look of disbelief, as he watched Rose Tyler walk down the street.<p>

**AN: **Like it? Hope so! Review PLEEEASE. :3 Love you guys! Thank you for reading, I honestly didn't think I'd get so many people reading this. New chapter will be done as soon as I possibly can get it done!


	4. He's so familiar

**AN: **Writers block has disappeared, and I'm writing as much as possible! XD Thank you all for the lovely reviews3 Keep 'em coming! I love hearing how I'm doing. Hope you like this chapter! :D

Chapter 4

Why is he so familiar...? 

Rose was reaching a desperate breaking point as she walked. She wished so much that she could reach out and hold his hand as she always did... beg for more adventures, to see that excited gleam in his eyes, eager to explore the universe even further than he had already... To see the slightly surprised look on his face at the fact that she always brushed away the fact that danger was right around the corner; She was always ready to put up a fight, and he knew that.  
>Ugh, why? Why, why, why hadn't she gripped that lever tighter, just waited a few more seconds? Nothing would have gone <em>this<em> downhill if she had just sucked it up and held on. She'd be with him. She wouldn't be putting up with this desperate longing, dragging her from work and decent sleep. But honestly, she was glad she wasn't at work dealing with it, that's for sure.  
>As she turned a corner at random, she noted a couple standing just behind a building in a small field. The girl was tall, with long, red hair down to the small of her back, with large, easy-to-see deep brown eyes and what looked like freckles. She looked as if she was getting over something upsetting; her brown eyes slightly puffy. She was smiling big now, though, and spinning in circles happily, arms spread like a happy child.<p>

When Rose glanced at the man, though, her heart jumped a mile. But, she didn't know him; She'd never seen this man in her life. Though, something made her want to run up to him, speak with him. At the same time, she felt she already knew him, all too well...  
>He had slightly long, light brown hair. He wore a bright red bow-tie and... Was that a fez? She chuckled at that, though, they did suit him well. He was undeniably cute, that's for sure. As she looked at him, she seemed to see the Doctor over him, like a ghostly version of her Doctor standing in front of this man. They looked nothing alike, though. How did this add up?<br>She shook her head hard. She was going completely insane. That didn't look like the Doctor. It wasn't the Doctor! It was possible for him to be here... Not anymore...  
>Rose frowned and started walking back down the street again. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the man turn and gap, open-mouthed at her. What the...? She tried to ignore it as she saw him hold out a hand and stop the red head from spinning. She looked at him in confusion and asked him something. All Rose heard him say was, "Amy, we're not 'home'"...<p>

Rose thought of the Doctor again, as he used to say things like that to her when they landed somewhere new. But she decided they had driven somewhere and gotten lost... Yes, that was it. She stopped listening in and continued to walk down the street, STILL trying to rid the Doctor from her mind.

**AN: **Super-short chapter, I know. Sorry! I wanted to get back into the Doctor's POV, so this chapter is really short. Luckily, the next chapter will be out in a day or so, cause I have a random rush of inspiration!  
>Off topic for a bit here, I can't wait until Christmas! Happy holidays to you all, no matter what you celebrate :)<p> 


	5. Reconnecting

**AN: **Told you it would be here fast ;D A little bit of drama in this chapter, and definitely some actual romance. ;) Hope you enjoy! 

Chapter 5

Reconnecting 

Doctor knew it was Rose, but it couldn't be! They were home, on earth, and Rose was unreachable. But, black holes were unexpected... He turned around and glanced at the damage done to the TARDIS while going through.

It was scratched and dented, and some of the paint had been rubbed off. Not the worst damage it had ever endured. It got lucky.  
>He looked back at Rose, as she walked, shoulders slumped, down the road. She looked upset, as if she had been crying, or was about to. He had seen her cry; It made his heart snap every time she did. They were in the other world. Rose's world. Her new world.<p>

How were they going to return? The pathway was closed, only able to be reopened, he noticed, through a black hole. They would never get back...

Doctor looked at Amy. He had forgotten briefly she was there, despite her shouts of happiness; he was lost in his own world. His world, that still contained Rose. This time, he might be able to recreate that world... But first, he had to break it to Amy, that they weren't where she thought they were.

He put an arm out and stopped her from spinning. "Amy, we're not 'home'..." he said, nervously. Her smile faded.

"But, we're here, on earth! The grass, the trees, the cars, the buildings, it's all here!" she said, looking desperate. "We're here! I know we are! There's no other earth! We have to.. be..." she seemed to remember something. "Rose... Your friend, in the other earth..." her tone lowered to a whisper. "We're there, aren't we? We're in her world... And we're stuck here..."  
>Doctor bit his lip and glanced around. He nodded nervously.<p>

"But.. but how would you know that?" She asked, holding back tears.

Doctor pointed over by a building not far away. "That's Rose." He whispered. "My Rose."

Amy's eyes widened. "I told you you'd find her." She muttered.

He nodded. "Amy.. Go back to the TARDIS. I have to.. er... reconnect..." He said. Amy shook her head.

"I want to meet this Rose girl. If she's so important that the whole universe decided it had to trap us here." She grumbled. Doctor sighed.

"Once I talk to Rose, I promise I'll try to find a way back... I swear, Amy. I'll get you home somehow." He said.

Amy sighed and nodded. "Let's go, then." She said.

Doctor raced towards Rose, letting Amy follow after him. At this point, all he wanted was to hear Rose's voice again. He finally could.

He reached Rose and began to walk slowly behind her. He had no idea what to say, how to show her he was there.

"Rose..." He breathed.

She turned around as Amy caught up with him.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, looking startled. "Who are you?"

Doctor blinked. How could she, of all people, not know who he was? "It's me, Rose. It's the Doctor."

Rose's eyes widened a mile. "You're not the Doctor... Unless you've.. you... You're tricking me. The real Doctor can't pass through to this world anymore. I'm trapped." She said. "Now, leave me alone." She turned.

Doctor grabbed her shoulder. "No, Rose... It's really me. I swear it's me..." Then he remembered... He'd regenerated. That's why! "I've regenerated since you last saw me... Me and Amy, we hit a black hole and came here... black holes are the only way to get here... I guess... I guess I got lucky." Amy made a noise behind him, but he ignored her.

Rose stopped. "What were the first things you ever saved me from?" She questioned.

"The mannequins... The ones in the building you worked at. And I showed up at your house the next day, and that plastic arm attacked me..." He said quickly.

Rose knew it was him now. That was the Doctor. Now that she knew it was him, she couldn't stop herself from turning and flinging herself into his arms.

"You're here... No wonder you haven't left my mind since I woke up this morning... I missed you, Doctor, I missed you so much..." She hugged him tight, and the Doctor was slightly stunned.

Not knowing really how to react, he hugged her back, and found himself hugging her tighter.

"I missed you too..." he said, oddly. But he meant it. Amy stood there, feeling awkward.

"Maybe I should have gone back to the TARDIS." she said.

Doctor pulled away quickly and turned to Amy. "Oh, I'm, eh, I'm sorry Amy. This is... This is Rose." He gestured towards Rose. "Rose, this is my friend Amy."

Rose frowned. So he had himself a new companion again... And by the look on Amy's face, maybe they were more than friends...

Amy nodded and extended a hand. "Hello, Rose. I've heard a lot about you from the Doctor." She said. "I think I will go back to the TARDIS. Doctor, remember your promise." She said to him.

Doctor nodded. "I swear I will. If you don't mind, I'd like to talk with Rose for a bit, though.. I'll meet you at the TARDIS later, alright?" Amy nodded as well and walked away.

When she was out of earshot, Rose looked at the Doctor. "You guys have something going on?" She asked, "Whats this promise?"

Doctor looked at her as if she was insane. "Me and Amy? No way! Amy's married." He laughed. "I promised I'd find a way to get her home. Rather than staying here, she wants to be with her husband Rory..."

Rose frowned again. "I should have guessed you weren't staying..." She said, sounding sad.

Doctor glanced away. "Unless you'd... Maybe you'd want to.. to come?" He asked quietly. Rose snapped up and looked at him. "You mean it? I could.. I could go... Home?"  
>Doctor nodded at the building, then turned to look at her. He was surprised to see her looking at him so openly, with her wide, brown eyes.<p>

She met his eyes as he turned, and again, couldn't stop herself. She reached up kissed him gently. Doctor was completely stunned now, but kissed back, confused. He decided it wasn't something to wonder about, when he realized this is what he wanted. He just didn't want to admit it.

When she pulled away, she had blushed dark pink. She turned around quickly and began walking away.

"Hey... Where are you going?" Doctor asked, completely perplexed.

Rose made herself focus on walking, trying to avoid turning around and doing something stupid like kissing him again. "I honestly don't know." She said desperately. Doctor reached out and stopped her.

"Let's go get some coffee." he said. "We have a lot to catch up on..."

Rose looked at him. "Nothing's happened at all since you left. Nothing." She said.

He took her hand. He used to do this all the time, Rose remembered, so why did it feel so different now? She held his hand.

"Rose... I don't remember if I ever finished saying..." He said as he started walking again. "And even though you know what I was going to say... I want you to hear it completely..."

Rose stopped and looked at him for a third time. She knew what he was going to say.

"I love you, Rose." he said. And he meant it. Rose blushed again.

"I know." She muttered. "You too."

Doctor felt so confused, so rattled, and so happy all at the same time. As for Rose... She was basically floating on air.

Amy strolled around the TARDIS, trying hard not to cry anymore than she already had. She knew she was stuck here, while Doctor was out with his long lost girlfriend, and she would never see her husband again. Doctor wouldn't want to help Amy go back... He'd want to stay here with Rose. Amy sighed as she pondered this. She was never going to see Rory again...

After a moment, she had an idea... An idea she knew was the worst idea she'd ever had. But she was going to have to try it, if she wanted to get home.

She stood up and walked nervously over to the controls. How to do this...?  
>Amy reached for a random lever, steadied her shaking hands, and tugged on it. She felt the TARDIS rise as the screeching noise filled it.<p>

"How do I fly this damn thing?" She muttered. As she said this, the TARDIS gave another, extra loud screech, as if it could tell it had been called a 'thing'.

"Well, then, I'm sorry." She said, as she slammed her hand onto another button. She felt spinny, whirling around. She ran to the doors pulled them open... And screamed, as she realized she was flying and whirling around over London.

"THIS WAS A BAD IDEA." She screamed at herself as she slammed the doors. Before the doors closed with a rush of air in her face, she noticed the Doctor and Rose, walking down the street.. Holding hands. She was never getting out of here.

Amy slammed another button down and felt a jolt. Peeking out of the doors again, she screamed once more, when she realized she was headed straight towards Rose and the Doctor... And a building. She was nearing the ground very fast, and spinning even faster.

"The hell were you thinking?" She muttered as she closed the doors once more. She had no clue how to stop it, or land it, or fly it. So, she ran into her corner from before, ducking under everything she could, and kept a hand over her face as she waited for the ship to crash.

"Doctor's gonna kill me." She muttered.

Rose and the Doctor walked down the street, holding hands. They were nearing a coffee shop at random as they discussed Rose's job, and Doctor's adventures, and then, to the Doctor's dismay... Their recent love lives.

"I was walking down the street, just a bit ago and some random boy asked me out. Thankful I said no, that's for sure," she added. "And you? You've got to have found someone you liked along the way."

"Well.." Said Doctor, not wanted to talk about River, as he was so happy with Rose here, now.

"There was one person. Someone I still travel with, with Amy. Her names Riv... Riv.." his words faded as he noticed something in the sky, heading for them. "Her name is River.." He said, still trying to figure out what was in the sky. Then it hit him.

"AMY!" He yelled, as it grew bigger and bigger and whirled more and more.

"What's she doing in the TARDIS?" Ask Rose quickly, looking panicked.

"Probably trying to get home without me." He muttered, sounding angry. "I told her, I promised I'd help. And she didn't believe me. And now she's going to crash it."

The TARDIS drew so near that Rose could feel the air from it move her hair. Doctor gripped her hand tighter. "Do you remember the first thing I ever said to you?" he asked, fast.

"Like it was yesterday." She responded.

"Why don't you give it a try then?" He asked, starting to take a step back. Rose waited a moment.

Right as the TARDIS hit the top of a building and bricks came shattering down, Rose screamed, "RUN!"  
>Doctor turned and ran with Rose gripping his hand, running beside him. "Very good." he said. Rose laughed.<p>

Doctor glanced back and winced, mentally counting down from 10. When he reached five, he started running harder and faster, Rose hardly keeping up, but just managing. He yelled the last numbers.

"FIVE... FOUR.. THREE... TWO.." Rose joined in, "ONE!" Doctor lept to the ground, covering Rose, as the TARDIS crashed hard into a building. Bits of glass and bits fell around them.  
>They heard a huge screech as the TARDIS came to a stop smack in the middle of the road. It was good these were the back roads, and no cars were passing.<p>

Doctor sat up. "You alright?" He asked Rose, as he brushed dust off his arms.

"Fine." She said. "Your fez is gone." Doctor reached up felt his head. No fez.

"My fez! Man!" He said, disappointed. "I just got that one, River keeps blowing them to bits." Rose giggled as Doctor stood and helped her up. He turned and ran towards the TARDIS. As he pushed the doors open, completely serious now, he checked for damage. The back half was crashed in.

"Time to fix it, again." he sighed. He walked inside, Rose behind him. He looked around and found Amy in a corner, hiding. He rushed over to her, making sure she was safe and alright before he exploded.

"Amy! Amy, are you okay?" He asked, reaching out and shaking her slightly. She moved her arm and peeked up, then burst into tears.  
>"I'm s-sorry Doctor!" She cried, "I wanted to get home, because I know I never will, with you and Rose. You'll never want to leave, so I tried to go home myself! But I..."<br>Doctor frowned. "Amy, I promised I'd get you home. Why didn't you believe me? You had to try to fly it yourself? Now the city is damaged, and half the TARDIS has caved in!" He said angrily.

Amy looked around. "I'm sorry..." She said quietly. Doctor sighed, wanting to yell more but feeling bad.  
>"I guess it's fine. But you're buying me a new fez!" He said. "That was my 5th or 6th one that's been destroyed in some way!" Rose laughed and Amy nodded. Doctor helped her stand up.<p>

"Promise you'll never do that again." He said strictly.  
>Amy nodded. Rose reached for the Doctor's arm. "You're bleeding." She said pointedly.<br>Doctor's arm was indeed cut, but nothing too deep. "I'm fine." He said, smiling at her. "Do either of you have any cuts or bruises?"  
>Amy shook her head, and Rose held up her hand. "Just this. But it looks more like a paper cut, I'll be alright." She said. Doctor nodded and sighed as he looked over the damage.<br>"Hope you two won't mind helping me fix this." He said hopefully.

"Of course not," Said Rose, quickly.  
>"I was the cause." Amy shrugged, "I have to help."<br>Doctor nodded and took Rose's hand. "Where to start?" He asked them.

**AN: **Hope you guys liked! Please keep the reviews coming, they really keep me writing! And just to give you all a little heads up, 28th-30th I'll be gone, with probably no computer access, so I'll update when I get home. Happy holidays all!


End file.
